Teorías para un misterio: El caso de Leman Russ (No Oficial)
NOTA: Este es un trabajo en continua expansión, que se irá actualizando a medida que se vayan añadiendo nuevos datos al trasfondo en las diversas ediciones de WH40K que surjan a partir de la 7ª. Introducción right|300pxEl misterio del paradero de Leman Russ ha traído de cabeza a bastantes eruditos y estudiosos, tanto del Imperio en general como de los Lobos Espaciales en particular. Su desaparición, producida poco después de la Ascensión del Emperador, dejó a los miembros de su Capítulo un tanto perdidos, capaces de seguir sirviendo al Imperio con la habilidad que el Padre de Todos les había concedido, pero sintiéndose como hijos que hubieran perdido a un padre severo, aunque afectuoso para con los suyos. A lo largo de los años han surgido pruebas que apuntan a que Russ partió en dirección al famoso Ojo del Terror en busca de alguna clase de artefacto u objeto legendario que pudiera permitir regenerarse al Emperador, o al menos ayudarle a sanar de sus graves heridas. La aparición de la Armadura de Russ en Rudra, en la frontera exterior del Ojo del Terror, parece apuntar a que Russ se encaminó hacia dicha Tormenta Disforme, la más famosa de la que el Imperio tiene constancia. Y allí fue y desapareció hasta el Tiempo del Lobo. Sin embargo, un análisis de la personalidad del Primarca de los Lobos, así como de la cultura en la que creció y se desarrolló, la del mundo de Fenris, ayuda a plantear otras teorías, entre las que se encuentra esta, en la que se intenta explicar no solo en qué se basó Russ para creer en la existencia de un remedio absoluto, de una especie de Vellocino de Oro, que permitiera revivir al Emperador, sino también por qué no ha sido localizado hasta ahora, qué es lo que puede estar buscando y, lo más importante, donde está lo que busca. Este último punto es importante, ya que podría dar la pista definitiva, si no de donde se encuentra, al menos de a dónde se dirige. No obstante, antes de llegar a ese punto hace falta hacer varias paradas más que nos ayudarán a definir los motivos de su desaparición, entre ellos el objetivo que Russ precisaba alcanzar. Vamos por tanto a definir algunos aspectos de la ciencia de la Disformidad. ¡La palabra con "C", ha dicho la palabra con "C"!: Ciencia de la Disformidad left|300px Por definición, el Inmaterium o Disformidad es una dimensión alternativa compuesta por energía pura, que emana directamente de las sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos remansados de los seres vivos de la Galaxia. Sin entrar en consideraciones de mecánica cuántica, la materia y la energía en el universo real ni se crean ni se destruyen, solo se transforman, y según el punto de vista científico vienen a ser lo mismo, como el hielo y el vapor de agua, diferentes fases del mismo concepto (O sea, el agua. En este caso Materia = Energía "Coagulada" o "Solidificada", Energía = Materia "Evaporada"). Y sabemos que la Energía Disforme y la Materia Disforme obedecerían las mismas reglas, es decir que son dos aspectos del mismo concepto, aunque las leyes físicas del universo real no sean las mismas del Inmaterium. ¿Que como sabemos que son lo mismo? Por el nacimiento de Slaanesh. Slaanesh no hizo "Hop-pla!" y nació. Se incubó a partir del poso de las distorsionadas emociones que los hedonistas Eldar de antaño (Si, vosotros orejas picudas, que ni siquiera sois capaces de correros una buena juerga sin crear un Dios del Caos XD) fueron dejando en la Disformidad, poso que fue ganando en potencia y masa hasta alcanzar masa crítica, provocar el equivalente a la explosión de una supernova y, al igual que ocurre en el universo real, dejar tras de sí una distorsión masiva del espacio-tiempo del universo real (El Ojo del Terror) y un poso "material", solo que en, lugar de ser una estrella de neutrones o un agujero negro, en este caso lo que quedó tras el megaestallido fue Slaanesh. Extendiendo lo anteriormente descrito podemos dilucidar que no solo Slaanesh, sino todos los Dioses del Caos, no son sino coágulos de Energía Disforme solidificada, estructurada y con consciencia propia. Como muestra de ello habría que indicar que cada uno de ellos gana poder cada vez que se incrementa el volumen de energía asociada a los aspectos encarnados por cada uno como serían el dolor y el conflicto en el caso de Khorne, la muerte y la putrefacción en el caso de Nurgle o la corrupción y hedonismo espiritual y físico en el caso de Slaanesh.... e incluso la destrucción nihilista en el caso de Malal (Si, he dicho Malal, ¿pasa algo?). Así pues, cada Poder Ruinoso no es sino la energía en bruto de la Disformidad, energía compuesta por las emociones y sentimientos remansados que dan cuerpo al Inmaterium, y cada una de estas criaturas obtiene su poder de la misma fuente. Y como todos sabemos, el agua remansada cría algas y podredumbre, así que por seguir con el paralelismo, las emociones y sentimientos que conforman el Mar de las Almas también están corrompidas. Por anteriores estudios sabemos que el Emperador pudo hacer alguna clase de pacto con los Poderes Ruinosos para adquirir su poder. Ergo, si el Emperador logró el acceso a la energía primordial del Inmaterium, lo que logró fue acceso al poder en bruto de los Dioses Oscuros, es decir, a la energía del Caos la cual, por naturaleza, es maligna. Donde dije "digo", digo "digo":Los Primarcas, los xenos y la Disformidad right|300px Ahora sería cuando, oficialmente, habría que dar de lado de la aseveración de que el Emperador creó a los Primarcas con la capacidad de aprovechar la energía de la Disformidad sin ser afectados por la influencia de los Dioses del Caos. Sin embargo, no será necesario. Como ya hemos dicho, la energía de la Disformidad viene creada por las emociones y sentimientos de los seres inteligentes. Si el Emperador hubiera tenido oportunidad de concluir el Proyecto Primarca tal y como quería quizá hubiera podido evitar dicha influencia colocando alguna clase de amortiguador emocional, ya fuera mediante adoctrinamiento, ya fuera mediante modificaciones médicas (Lo contrario que hizo Angron con los Devoradores de Mundos, por poner un ejemplo). Sin embargo, como todos sabemos, el desarrollo del proyecto quedó truncado, así que lo único que pudo hacer el Emperador fue decir "¡¡Caca!!" (Estamos en horario infantil, no se puede decir "merde!" en directo... Ah, bueno, ya lo he dicho XD), cruzar los dedos, esperar que si se reencontraba con sus hijos perdidos estos se hubieran desarrollado como era debido y pensar en cómo corregir la soberana coña que le habían hecho los Poderes Ruinosos, de ahí la censura a los Clavos del Carnicero de Angron (Le mandaba a la porra el condicionamiento mental), los Edictos de Nikaea (Había que atarle las manos a Magnus antes de que se diera cuenta de cuál era el plan), la megabronca que le echó a Lorgar (Con tanto "El Emperador es un Dios, el Emperador es un Dios" no vas a hacer más que darle más leña a los Dioses del Caos, y quería que estuvieran debiluchos cuando les diera el capón de los domingos), etcétera... Y eso nos remite a los Eldar y a los Orkos. ¿Qué tienen en común los Eldar, los Orkos y los Primarcas? Absolutamente nada (Es broma XD). Pero ¿y en el caso del Emperador? ¿Tiene este algo en común con estos xenos? Sorprendentemente la respuesta es si: disciplina mental o cabezonería, lo que viene a ser casi lo mismo: La misma disciplina mental que permite a los Videntes Eldar (Leches, a toda la sociedad Eldar) usar la Disformidad sin verse corrompidos (Y los que no, a las filas de los beatos de Commorragh), o la misma cabezonería que hace que los Orkos que se corrompan por el Caos sean muy, muy pocos (Vale, si, ha habido casos, pero sin que medie de por medio un talismán corrompido o un Campeón del Caos no es un fenómeno demasiado extendido). ¡Ay de los Dioses del Caos si el Emperador hubiera podido inculcar una de las dos cosas en la mollera de sus Primarcas! ¡Y pena que no lo consiguiera! "Te proponemos un juego": Los Dioses del Caos y el Emperador Como bien se sabe, los Demonios del Caos mienten y solo buscan su beneficio... ¡motivo precisamente por el que les interesaba dar al Emperador acceso directo al poder en bruto de la Disformidad!. ¡¡Ese poder es ellos mismos!! Mientras los Poderes Ruinosos tuvieran la sartén por el mango, la Humanidad acabaría indefectiblemente cayendo bajo su control a través (precisamente) del Emperador. Esperaban que, más tarde o más temprano, el Regente de la Humanidad metiera la pata en algo, o se implicara en algo que no pudiera controlar, y entonces ¡plas!, una especie más en el bote. Quizá desde el principio (Este Tzeentch...) tuvieran en mente la traición del Emperador y decidieran utilizarlo para dar origen a unos seres más maleables, o sea, a los Primarcas, a los que corromperían de uno en uno o en lote, a los que utilizarían para borrar del mapa al traidor y gobernar la Galaxia para librarse de ellos una vez dejaran de serles útiles. Eso podría explicar todas las "coincidencias" y "casualidades" que se produjeron durante la Herejía de Horus. Sin embargo, hasta ellos subestimaron la cabezonería humana. ¿Qué Legiones se mantuvieron leales? Aquellas con los Primarcas más testarudos (Dorn , Ferrus, Jaghatai o Russ) o disciplinados (Corax, Guilliman o Vulkan). Y ahora es cuando llegamos al meollo de la cuestión. Russ, uno de los Primarcas más cabezones (si no el que más), hijo cultural de una tradición de mitos, sagas y leyendas originadas en uno de los mundos más agrestes del Imperio, Fenris. La cultura de Fenris: El crisol de los mitos right|300px Como se ha recalcado una y otra vez a lo largo de los años en las diversas fuentes que hablan de los Lobos Espaciales, Fenris es un mundo agreste y feroz, con una población forjada en las dificultades, con una tradición oral y escrita en la que se exaltan y valoran los actos valerosos, y cuya cultura devino en un compendio de las tradiciones heroicas de los pueblos del norte de Europa, combinando en bastantes casos los mitos de los dioses nórdicos con versiones distorsionadas de ciertas leyendas artúricas y romanas. Fue allí donde el infante Leman Russ fue a caer tras su abducción de Terra por parte de los Dioses del Caos. El periodo de niñez de Russ podría equipararse al de cuatro mitos, pertenecientes a tres mitologías diferentes, cuyos protagonistas sufrieron destinos parecidos: * Romulo y Remo en la mitología romana fueron abandonados en una cesta en el río Tiber, siendo hallados por una loba la cual les crió como a sus cachorros hasta que fueron hallados y devueltos al redil humano por un pastor. * Sigfrido (o Sigurd), personaje de las sagas escandinavas, quien en su origen (según algunas interpretaciones) “fue abandonado de niño y llevado en un navío de cristal por los ríos de la tierra”. * Perceval (Parsifal, según algunas fuentes), personaje de las leyendas artúricas descritas por Chrétien de Troyes,Wolfram von Eschenbach, Thomas Malory y Robert de Boron, que es el caballero de la Tabla Redonda sobre quien recaería la misión de hallar el Santo Grial (Antes de que historias posteriores le asignaran la misma hazaña a Galahad), y que según dichas fuentes fue “criado desconocedor de las costumbres de los hombres” hasta la edad de 12 años en un bosque. * El propio Arturo Pendragon, procedente asimismo de los mismos relatos que Perceval, quien fue llevado por un mago (Es decir, Merlín) hasta la casa de un noble llamado Sir Héctor quien le adiestraría para poder convertirse un día en rey. Como en el mito romano de Rómulo y Remo el salvaje niño fue criado entre lobos, en el caso que nos ocupa Lobos Trueno, unas criaturas que no destacan precisamente en su piedad para con las posibles presas indefensas. Y es fácil comprender que un bebé perdido en mitad de un feroz invierno fenrisiano constituiría un delicioso, aunque escaso, bocado para estos seres. Y sin embargo no se lo comieron. ¿Acaso percibirían algo especial en él? ¿Quizá algo puesto por el Emperador? (No olvidemos que, según “''El Asedio de Deliverance''”, la hélice genética de la Legión VII tenía rastros de material cánido… ¿Lobuno, tal vez?). Al igual que en el caso de los gemelos fundadores de Roma, Russ fue criado por una loba junto a varios de los propios cachorros de la misma, entre los que se encontraban los que se convertirían en sus hermanos lobos a la vez que mascotas: Freki y Geri. Y al igual que aquellos, el futuro Rey Lobo acabó siendo hallado y aceptado entre los humanos. Si buscamos paralelismos con Perceval y Arturo estos aparecen sin demasiadas dificultades. * En el caso del primero, Perceval abandona su exilio tras encontrarse con unos caballeros. Si es cierto que Russ también retorna al mundo de los humanos tras encontrarse con unos guerreros de Fenris… aunque después de haber luchado contra ellos a brazo partido. Asimismo, tras descubrir que lo único que podía sanar al moribundo Rey Pescador era el Grial, partió en busca de dicho objeto legendario (Y, a pesar de que posteriormente se ha identificado al caballero del Grial con Galahad, lo cierto es que incluso en dichos mitos este es ayudado por Perceval). * En el caso del segundo, los paralelismos son mayores. Tras ser lanzado por los espacios siderales debido a las acciones de los Dioses del Caos, Russ acabó siendo encontrado y adoptado por el rey Thengir de los Russ, quien adiestraría al joven Primarca en las costumbres del planeta, en las artes de las armas y en las del liderazgo. Al igual que en el hijo de Pendragon tras su ascenso al trono su leyenda se extendió a lo largo y ancho del planeta, haciendo que muchos jefes guerreros le rindieran pleitesía sin siquiera plantear conflicto, mientras que otros líderes tuvieron que ser convencidos tras enconadas batallas, hasta que el resultado final fue la unificación de las tribus y reinos de Fenris bajo un mando único. De nuevo, uno de sus seguidores supuestamente más leales y poderosos, Wulfen, le traicionó como lo haría el Mordred artúrico. Y, en otro orden de cosas, el nombre de Arturo podría traducirse según algunas tradiciones como “Hombre-Oso”… algo no muy alejado del origen “lobuno” de Russ. Animales de pelaje similar, podría decirse. right|300px Si nos centramos en Sigfrido veremos que el punto en el que los paralelismos se hacen patentes es ya en la edad adulta, pero no hay que olvidar que este adalid de la mitología nórdica fue abandonado en una “nave de cristal que vagó por los ríos”. ¿Una referencia a la cápsula de gestación de Russ, arrancada de Terra por las acciones de los Dioses del Caos y arrojada a los vientos de la Disformidad que la hicieron vagar a la deriva hasta llegar a Fenris? Una vez tenido en cuenta esto, y si progresamos hasta llegar a la edad adulta, podremos ver que Sigfrido pasó a estar bajo el cuidado y órdenes de Reginn, hijo del rey de los enanos y hermano de Fafnir, quien fue maldito por su padre, Hreidmar, y convertido en un dragón. Reginn ordenó a Sigfrido que acabara con la vida de Fafnir (cosa que consiguió), pero posteriormente descubrió que Reginn quería acabar con él, por lo que se enfrentó a este. ¿Fafnir, convertido en un dragón, personificación del mal en la mitología nórdica, por una maldición de su padre? ¿Y Reginn, hermano de Fafnir, convenciendo a Sigfrido de acabar con dicho dragón? Sustituyamos a Reginn por Horus, a Hreidmar por el Emperador, a la maldición de este por los Edictos de Nikaea y a Fafnir por Magnus (El cual había sido vilificado por su padre como un brujo, una de las fuentes del mal para los Fenrisianos), y tendremos nuestro paralelismo con Russ. Por resumir esta sección, encontramos que Russ es, principalmente, un compendio de las virtudes (y los defectos, no lo neguemos) de Arturo Pendragon y Sigfrido, con Perceval y Rómulo y Remo como ingredientes añadidos, y con Perceval como un ingrediente para su futuro. Pero los paralelismos no se detienen ahí. * Tanto Arturo como Sigfrido tenían espadas de las que se contaban hazañas legendarias (Excalibur en el caso del primero, Balmunga en el del segundo). Russ, por su cuenta, tenía a Mjalnar, de cuyo filo se decía que había sido forjado con los colmillos arrancados de las fauces del Gran Kraken y que era capaz de partir en dos las montañas. * Arturo (O su padre, Uther, según otros escritos) creó una Mesa Redonda en torno a la que se sentaban sus caballeros, una mesa con 12 asientos ocupados y uno libre. Según el mito relatado por Robert de Boron y continuado por Didot, el asiento libre era para Judas, y dicho asiento solo podría ser ocupado cuando apareciera quien recupase el Grial. Bien, en el Colmillo hay una mesa, el Gran Annulus, en el que hay trece espacios, doce de ellos ocupados por los Señores Lobo de las Grandes Compañías de los Lobos Espaciales, y uno vacío perteneciente a la perdida 13ª Gran Compañía, los Wulfen. Se supone que estos partieron poco después de la desaparición de Russ, y según las leyendas regresarán con él en el Tiempo del Lobo. Ahora bien, el retorno de Russ significará que ha tenido éxito en su búsqueda del remedio para el Emperador (Por seguir el paralelismo, cuando halle el Grial), por lo que tras su retorno dicho espacio podrá ser ocupado. Podríamos concentrarnos en buscar muchos más paralelismos entre las figuras de la mitología y Russ, pero el tema que nos ocupa en esta teoría es llegar a averiguar qué pasó con Russ. Según cuenta la historia, que se convirtió en leyenda, y la leyenda en mito, y el mito en una trilogía (... y un capítulo de "Urgencias" si no arranco (XD)), Russ partió en busca del legendario Árbol de la Vida, el Yggdrasil, del que se hablaba en las leyendas nórdicas heredadas por el pueblo de Fenris. Me voy a por un paquete de Yggdrasil y ahora vuelvo: El éxodo de Russ El mito del Árbol de la vida, como ya se ha indicado, pertenece a la mitología nórdica. Según se detalla en dicha mitología, las ramas de este fresno enlazan los nueve mundos (tres infernales (Helheim, Muspelheim y Nilfheim), tres celestiales (Asgard, Elfheim / Ljusalfheim, y Vanaheim) y tres terrenales (Jötunheim, Mannaheim / Midgard, y Svártalfaheim)). Asimismo, entre este árbol y Asgard, el hogar de los dioses, se extendía el Bjfrost, el puente del Arco Iris que enlazaba con Midgard, la tierra de los humanos. Según algunos grabados y estudios mitológicos la estructura de Yggdrasil (copa, tronco y raíces) representa el ciclo de muerte, vida y nacimiento, que como tal no tiene fin, ya que las hojas, flores y semillas caídos de la copa de Yggdrasil (Es decir, las almas de los difuntos) son utilizados de nuevo como alimento por las raíces, con lo que vuelven a recorrer el ciclo de la vida. Según la perspectiva del M40, el árbol podría representar una supuesta fuente de energía incorrupta cuyo fruto podría ser capaz de restaurar al Emperador, o bien podría ser el camino a través del cual llegar a donde se pudiera hallar tal remedio milagroso. Es fácil establecer un cierto paralelismo entre el mito del Árbol de la Vida y el universo de WH40K: * Los Reinos Terrenales estarían habitados por los Orkos (Jötunheim, la tierra de los "gigantes belicosos"), los humanos comunes del Imperio (Midgard) y los Eldars Oscuros (Svartálfaheim sería Commorragh). * Dos de los Reinos Celestiales, es decir Elfheim y Vanaheim, estarían habitados por los Eldars pre-caída y quizá por los Ancestrales o el Panteón Eldar (Vanaheim era el hogar y reino de los dioses de la fertilidad, y se supone que los Ancestrales "sembraron" de vida la Galaxia, aunque se dice también lo mismo de Isha en lo que a los Eldar se refiere). El tercer reino celestial, el de Asgard, sería la cuna de los dioses (Y quizá también de los Ancestrales) y, quizá, el objetivo final de Russ. * Los Reinos Infernales encarnarían la Disformidad y los dominios de los Poderes Ruinosos: Muspelheim y Nilfheim serían los reinos de Khorne y Tzeentch respectivamente (Son dos reinos contrapuestos, el fuego de la ira y los volcanes humeantes de Khorne contra la gélida lógica y los laberintos de cristal de Tzeentch) y Helheim, la tierra de la muerte, correspondería a Nurgle. Como puede observarse, en esta mitología no aparecería Slaanesh, pero hay que recordar que el mito de Yggdrasil procede de la tradición nórdica, mientras que Slaanesh no levantó su fea cabezota hasta la Caída de los Eldar, treinta milenios más tarde, así que... Y por el mismo motivo no aparecen paralelismos con los Necrones o los Tau, porque para el M30 no se tenía información precisa sobre ellos. "No debí dar aquel giro en Albuquerque":¿Acaso Russ se equivocó de camino? Supongamos, y digo solo supongamos, que Russ intentara llegar al Yggdrasil, bien para buscar su fruto, bien para acceder a la casa de los Dioses. Se supone que la ruta que lleva hasta allí sería el Bjfrost, el puente del Arco Iris que cruza el espacio y las dimensiones protegiendo a los viajeros del Ginnungagap, que es el abismo o vacío primigenio existente antes de la creación que separaba los reinos de Muspelheim y Nilfheim antes de la creación, un abismo del que "no se veía el fondo" y que, por ende, tras la creación se extendía entre los reinos infernales. ¿Y qué hay entre los reinos de los diversos Dioses del Caos? El Inmaterium, es decir, la Disformidad. Ahora bien, aquí es donde se tuerce el camino. Si Russ buscaba una forma de acceder al Yggdrasil, o a Asgard ya puestos, el camino más rápido sería como ya se ha indicado a través del Bjfrost, un puente que "protege a aquellos que caminan con paso seguro de los estragos de Ginnungagap". ¿Un camino en el que se está protegido de los estragos del Inmaterium? Eso canta a Telaraña Eldar, señoras y caballeros. Así que Russ metió la pata ... o tal vez no. Como ya se ha indicado, quizá Russ no iba tan desencaminado. Si nos fijamos en la geografía del universo de la mitología nórdica, en Nilfheim (el reino de Tzeentch, vaya...) se encuentra una fuente de aguas heladas, el Hvergelmir, de la que parten los once ríos, los Élivágar, que aparecieron en Ginnungagap al principio de la creación. Dichos ríos son el Fimbulthul, el Fjörm, el Gjöll, el Gunnthrá, el Hríd, el Leiptr, el Slidr, el Svöl, el Sylgr, el Víd y el Ylgr. Y es el tercero de ellos, el Gjöll, el que nos interesa. ¿Por qué? Porque ahí está el Gjallarbrú, el puente que une el mundo de los mortales con el inframundo, esto es, el reino de los muertos (O sea, los territorios de Nurgle). Y, por fin, tenemos un paralelismo con una Tormenta Disforme que se encuentra en el Segmentum Obscurus, una distorsión que se hizo notar hace cerca de diez milenios (o sea, contemporánea de Russ) ... pero que podría no ser el Ojo del Terror . A ojos de Russ, tanto el Ojo del Terror como el Vórtice Aullante podrían ser Gjallarbrú. ¿Cual es la importancia de este puente? Ateniéndonos de nuevo a la geografía mitológica nórdica, recorriendo el Gjallarbrú se cruza el río Gjöll (El que fluye más cerca de las puertas del infierno y atraviesa Ginnungagap hasta llegar a Niflheim, o sea, las tierras de Tzeentch, remontando este último se llega hasta la fuente primigenia de los Élivágar, es decir Hvergelmir . Y esto es importante porque ¿adivináis qué hay un poquito más arriba y que absorbe las aguas de la fuente helada? Una de las raíces de Yggdrasil. (Por cierto la que está intentando roer el dragón Nídhöggr). Y es aquí donde hay que añadir un segundo paralelismo entre el mito de Yggdrasil y el Universo de WH40K. Asimismo, hay que detallar la existencia de varios seres que parecen vivir en simbiosis o comunión con el Árbol de la Vida. Como ya hemos analizado antes, las nueve ramas de Yggdrasil conectan con los nueve reinos de la mitología nórdica. Bien, ¿y qué pasa con las raíces? Pues resulta que también tienen su importancia. El Árbol de la vida tiene tres raíces, en las que hay tres fuentes o pozos. * Bajo la raíz terrenal se haya el Mímisbrunnr, el pozo del conocimiento que recibe sus aguas del propio Yggdrasil, de cuyas aguas bebió Odín para obtener la sabiduría suprema de las runas perdiendo en el proceso uno de sus ojos. * Situado bajo la raíz celestial (No me preguntéis cómo es posible que una raíz ascienda a los cielos… Estos nórdicos eran muy raros) se encontraba el Urdarbrunnr, en el que habitan las nornas que rigen los destinos de mortales y dioses. * Y, por supuesto, bajo la raíz que se extendía hacia los reinos infernales se encontraba el Hvergelmir, la fuente de aguas heladas de la que proceden los ríos primigenios que atraviesan los nueve reinos y del que ya hemos hablado anteriormente. Asimismo existen varios seres que parecen vivir en connivencia o simbiosis con Yggdrasil. Entre estos se encontrarían: * Ratatoskr (la ardilla que viaja desde las raíces de Yggdrasil hasta su copa, trayendo y llevando mensajes entre ambos puntos). * Vethrfolnir, el halcón buscador de la sabiduría (Un papel similar al de los cuervos de Odín, Huggin y Munnin) que se sienta entre los ojos del águila Hraelsbelgr. * La sierpe Nídhöggr que roe una de las raíces de Yggdrasil y busca su caída. Ahora bien, hemos acordado cual era la función de Hvergelmir, pero no hemos determinado en qué punto se cruzan las demás fuentes, o los seres que habitan el Árbol de la Vida, con la mitología de WH40K, algo medianamente complejo: * Urdarbrunnr era el lugar en el que habitaban las tres nornas, Urd, Verdadndi y Skuld, que reflejaban el pasado (nacimiento), el presente (la vida) y el futuro (la muerte). ¿Qué tres seres representaban papeles similares? Lileath, Isha y Morai-Heg. Es decir, que la raíz celestial estaba relacionada con los Eldar pre-Caída, con los Ancestrales… y con lo que hubiera más allá. Por tanto, esto enlaza con el antiguo Imperio Eldar (Y con el Ojo del Terror, pero más de esto más adelante) * Mímisbrunnr es la fuente de sabiduría, el lugar en el que se contienen todo el saber del Universo. ¿Qué lugar sería comparable a él? La Biblioteca Negra, por supuesto. * Sabemos que Ratatoskr viaja entre la copa de Yggdrasil, donde habitan Vethrfolnir y el águila sin nombre, y sus raíces, o lo que es lo mismo, entre los antiguos Mundos Eldar y el reino del Caos. Y se sabe de este ser que es un bromista que crea conflictos con sus travesuras y bromas. Travesuras, bromas, viaja de arriba para abajo por Yggdrasil y puede ir por el Bjfrost… ¿Nadie oye “Arlequines” por aquí? * Y, por último, Vethrfolnir, el halcón que se encuentra posado entre los ojos del águila Hraelsbelgr. Podría tratarse de una alegoría a Cegorach (Ya que adquiere el saber de todo aquello que viven los Arlequines y es capaz de moverse por la Telaraña… siempre y cuando Cegorach no fuera Heimdall), o a alguno de los Señores Fénix. En cuanto al águila Hraelsbelgr, el cual es un gigante transformado que perdió su nombre, puede referirse a dos deidades del panteón Eldar: Asuryan e Ynnead. El primero fue devorado, por lo que “perdió” su nombre, y el segundo aún no existe como tal, aunque podría llegar a tener el poder de Asuryan una vez todos y cada uno de los Eldar hayan muerto. Una vez se llega a esa raíz que Nídhöggr roe sería posible encontrar a Ratatoskr (O sea, a los Arlequines o a Cegorach). Y si consigues convencer a Ratatoskr este puede hacerte subir por la raíz, lo que permitiría ascender hasta Yggdrasil, desde ahí a Bjfrost, y desde ahí a Asgard. Y una vez allí... Prohibida la violencia: Las armas de Russ thumb|left|320px Ya, habrá quien diga "Si se encontró la armadura de Russ en el Ojo del Terror es que estuvo allí". Y no se discute que estuviera allí, pero nada indica que se quedara. Ambos portales, tanto el Ojo del Terror como el Vórtice Aullante aparecieron o se dieron a conocer casi a la vez en el mismo Segmentum, pero mientras que se sabe el motivo por el que apareció el primero se desconoce si el segundo ya estaba ahí y ganó potencia al aparecer el Ojo. Podría asumirse que Russ, al igual que muchos otros héroes de la mitología que buscaban objetos místicos de gran poder (Perceval y el Grial me vienen a la mente), tuviera que desechar armas, armadura, nave y todo lo demás con vistas a remontar el Gjöll (Fuera lo que fuera y estuviese donde estuviese) o de acceder al lugar en el que se guardaba el remedio para la dolencia del Emperador. Recapitulemos. Hay tres artefactos asociados a Russ que se sabe que llevaba consigo cuando partió del Colmillo para su fatídico viaje: su servoarmadura, la Lanza de Russ y Mjalnar, su Espada Glacial. Y, debido a la ubicación de dos de estos artefactos, sabemos en qué dirección se movía y en qué orden los dejó atrás. * Según cuenta la saga, la Lanza de Russ quedó depositada en el planeta Garm tras una batalla contra los Marines Traidores de los Mil Hijos mientras el Primarca y aquellos guerreros a los que juzgó dignos de acompañarle se dirigían hacia el Ojo del Terror. Podría ser que este arma hubiera quedado depositada allí en un momento anterior al éxodo del Rey Lobo, pero dado que parece tratarse de una pieza fundamental para averiguar el paradero de este las posibilidades apuntan a que la batalla en cuestión tuvo lugar tras el inicio de su búsqueda. * Por lo que se sabe, la armadura de Russ fue encontrada en el Templo de Horus en Rudra, un planeta en la frontera del Ojo del Terror. Los motivos por los que la armadura se encontraba allí pueden ser cientos, pero el caso es este: Teniendo en cuenta como era Russ, lo lógico es que para sacar al Rey Lobo de su armadura esta debía haber quedado destrozada. Y sin embargo se encontró en buen estado, depositada en un altar. ¿Acaso se la quitó voluntariamente? ¿Quizá porque, como algunas fuentes parecen sugerir, Russ se pasó al Caos? ¿O es que acabó por convertirse en un Wulfen? ¿O quizá porque dicha armadura era demasiado reconocible? Según ciertas fuentes, algunos de los Primarcas tenían la capacidad de pasar inadvertidos ante los simples mortales, y teniendo en cuenta la presencia de cadenas genéticas de una especie claramente depredadora y adepta al uso del sigilo como los lobos en la semilla genética de Russ… Igual tiene algo que ver. * En cuanto a Mjalnar, aún tratándose de un arma reconocible, quizá Russ la reservó con vistas a defenderse o atacar. Estaba buscando un artefacto poderoso en territorio enemigo, a fin de cuentas. Si nos paramos a mirar las leyendas en las que parece ser que se basó principalmente GW para la creación de los Lobos Espaciales (Es decir, las nórdicas), veremos que los guerreros penitentes, acusados justa o injustamente de algún pecado, dejaban atrás sus armas y buscaban perdón en alguna clase de cruzada mística o búsqueda espiritual. ¿No sería eso lo que ocurrió con Russ? A fin de cuentas se sabe que Russ se culpaba profundamente de no haber podido estar junto al Emperador en la batalla final, evitando quizá con ello la muerte de aquel. right|300px Es de suponer que habrá quien diga que Russ era una pura fuerza de la naturaleza, obcecado y listo siempre a obedecer órdenes, una especie de máquina de matar sin remordimientos y sin piedad. Y sin embargo, tras recibir las órdenes de acabar con Prospero de manos de Horus, ¿no envió un mensaje a Magnus previniéndole de lo que iba a ocurrir, pidiéndole que le ayudara a minimizar las pérdidas de vidas inocentes llevando a los Mil Hijos a un lugar despejado para el combate, como haría un hermano al que le han dado unas órdenes que ha de obedecer, pero que en el fondo quizá considera excesivas? A fin de cuentas hablamos de Russ, no de Angron ¿Y qué hay más connatural a la cultura guerrera de la antigüedad que el culto a los mayores, en este caso al padre que para Russ era el Emperador? Si de algo se puede acusar a Russ es de que, una vez puesto en marcha y enfrascado en el combate, no podía ser detenido, pero en los momentos de reflexión seguía siendo tan humano como el que más. Y no lo neguemos, de todas las culturas forjadas por la presencia de los Adeptus Astartes, quitando a los protegidos de los Salamandras no hay sociedad más humana o normal que la fenrisiana (dentro de lo que dicta su cultura): No son unos zelotes que adoran a una figura lejana y que intentan vivir según unos códigos de conducta que tan sólo unos pocos pueden intentar igualar, ni unos salvajes que tan sólo obtienen algo de civilización una vez acceden a las filas de los Astartes. Son gente normal, endurecida por las condiciones de su planeta, que se ha criado dentro de una tradición oral de leyendas en las que se premian el valor y el honor y que, si bien de cuando en cuando sacan su lado más salvaje, por lo general no se diferencian demasiado de lo que hubiera sido la sociedad del norte de Europa en el siglo diez u once de nuestra era. Sabemos, pues, que Russ viajó por el Segmentum Obscurus, y sabemos que pasó por las fronteras del Ojo del Terror… aunque nadie dice que se quedara allí. A pesar de que las visones que pusieron en marcha las Grandes Cacerias de la historia de los Lobos Espaciales parecieron originarse allí, lo cierto es que podrían haberse generado en cualquier otro punto en el que la Disformidad se filtrara hasta el espacio real (Como el Torbellino, las Fisuras de Hecaton, la Anomalía de Hadex o el Vórtice Aullante) y que, resonando a través del Inmaterium, llegaran hasta Fenris desde el punto más cercano con dichas características (Es decir, el Ojo del Terror). A partir de aquí agárrense bien, pues “''Hic Sunt Dracones''” (“Aquí hay dragones”). El viaje de Russ: Encajando las piezas left|300px Hasta el momento hemos definido los motivos que pudieron haber llevado al Primarca de los Lobos Espaciales a embarcarse en un viaje solitario en busca de un artefacto mítico que pudiera sanar al Emperador. Hemos establecido asimismo el mito concreto en el que pudo basarse, teniendo en cuenta las mitologías en las que la cultura de Fenris parece estar basada, es decir, el mito de Yggdrasil. Y hemos establecido dentro de un razonable grado de validez cómo encaja dicho mito en el universo de WH40K. Lo que por ahora tenemos es un mapa sin nombres, esperando que alguien encuentre cómo encajan todas las piezas en el rompecabezas: El viaje de Russ debía alcanzar un “puente” sobre un “río” que debería remontar a través de los abismos infernales hasta alcanzar los páramos de Nilfheim, en donde se encontrarían las fuentes de dicho “río”, lugar en el que se hallaría una “raíz” del Árbol de la Vida en la que, si lograba convencer a alguien (Ratatorsk en la mitología nórdica) podría hablar con el guardián del Bjfrost, el puente del Arco Iris que conecta con todos los reinos, a través del cual podría llegar a la misma Asgard si se lo propusiera. La geografía del Ojo del Terror sigue siendo tan ignota como lo era cuando apareció por primera vez en el canon de WH40K, por lo que intentar encajar este mapa en dicho lugar resultaría una tarea ímproba (Aunque si alguien quiere probar, adelante…). Sin embargo, existe otra gran Tormenta Disforme en el Segmentum Obscurus, que se hizo de notar al mismo tiempo que el Ojo del Terror, cuya geografía estelar es más o menos conocida… y que podría encajar en gran medida en el mito: El Vórtice Aullante. Para empezar, esta región tiene varias rutas de entrada y salida, pero la mayoría de ellas son demasiado peligrosas, y encima son bidireccionales. Y buscamos una ruta que, en realidad, solo salga del Vórtice Aullante, ya que hay que ‘remontarla’, y que esté cerca de un “puente”. Pues bien ese puente existe: La 13ª Estación de Paso. Primera fase: llegando a los reinos infernales Este lugar es, en realidad, uno de los ramales del Corredor de Koronus. Es el punto de confluencia, en donde las furiosas y rugientes mareas de la Fauce y los zarcillos del Vórtice Aullante se encuentran, y es precisamente el único modo de entrar de forma segura al Vórtice. Imaginemos por un momento que Russ hubiera encontrado alguna forma de abrirse paso, al estilo Lobo Espacial, por dicho punto. Tras atravesar la 13ª Estación de Paso hay una serie de mundos, pertenecientes a la región de los Mundos Crepusculares que, de hecho, constituyen un puente de planetas en la sección más débil del Vórtice, allí donde la influencia del Caos es poderosa pero no lo bastante como para quebrar la voluntad de alguien decidido o muy testarudo… alguien como Russ. right|300pxSiguiendo este puente, constituido por Hindrance, Xurunt (Un lugar que en algunos aspectos podría considerarse similar a Fenris, aunque sin hielo), Sturm, Drang y Arbuthnot se acaba llegando a una ubicación, una estación espacial en realidad, llamada el Donarium. ¿Qué tiene de especial el Donarium? Es el lugar en el que desemboca una temible corriente disforme procedente del núcleo exacto del Vórtice Aullante. Dicha corriente, llamada la Espiral Ascendente es, de hecho, un camino que permite abandonar el Vórtice Inferior, el punto de mayor poder del Vórtice, sin tener que recorrer todo el Vórtice. Dicha corriente se origina en el Corazón Helado, el propio núcleo de la Tormenta Disforme, la “fuente” de la que parten las Corrientes Disformes del Vórtice. Así pues, tenemos que si Russ hubiera hecho este viaje habría tenido que atravesar el Gjallarbrú hasta llegar al Gjöll, el cual al ser remontado permite atravesar el abismo de Ginnungagap hasta llegar al Hvergelmir, el origen de los Élivágar, es decir de los “ríos” o “corrientes” que atraviesan el Abismo. O, traducido a WH40K, hubiera llegado hasta la 13ª Estación de Paso del Corredor de Koronus recorriendo los meandros de los Mundos Crepusculares hasta llegar a Donarium, y una vez allí se las habría tenido que arreglar para recorrer a contracorriente el flujo de la Espiral Ascendente hasta llegar al Corazón Helado, el núcleo del Vórtice Aullante. Ya tenemos a Russ en el punto en el que las aguas del Hvergelmir se dividen para formar los once ríos. Desde aquí hay que remontar dicha corriente para llegar al origen de la misma, situado en Nilfheim, la tierra de los hielos perennes. Aunque hay hielos y hielos, y algunos queman… Segunda fase: Hacia las raíces de Yggdrasil Puede resultar irónico, pero en el caso que nos ocupa, los hielos de Nilfheim se encuentran en un lugar llamado la Tumba Ardiente. ¿Cuál es la relevancia de este lugar? Se trata del bastión de los poderes de Tzeentch en el Vórtice Aullante. ¿Y por qué asumimos que el reino de las nieblas y los hielos perennes es el reino de Tzeentch? Por una cuestión de cierto peso. Siempre que se describe el reino de Tzeentch, y nos referimos al núcleo de sus dominios, se habla de laberintos de cristal que rodean un lugar en el que el suelo y el aire parecen mutar al azar, creando torres que escupen fuego de Disformidad o cañones que se hunden hasta profundidades insondables, y en donde se encuentran los lugares de nacimiento (Si es que los demonios pueden nacer) de las criaturas de Tzeentch. Bien, la Tumba Ardiente es todo eso y mucho más, ya que en su corazón habita un poderoso ser que ansía ser liberado (Y que podría ser un avatar del mismo Tzeentch), así como también es posible encontrar las nueve Puertas del Cielo, de las que se dice que en ocasiones pueden llevar a un individuo hasta la Puerta del Destino, un lugar protegido por los Cuatro Centinelas que guardan la única otra salida del Vórtice Inferior. Estos Guardianes son un grupo de Grandes Demonios tan poderosos que cualquier mortal que intente cruzar este símil de Rubicón debe encontrar una forma de rodearlos o enfrentarse a ellos, teniendo que enfrentarse a la ira de un Devorador de Almas de Khorne, ser tentado más allá de la tolerancia de cualquier mortal por uno de los Guardianes de Secretos de Slaanesh, sobreponerse a las más virulentas plagas que una de las Grandes Inmundicias de Nurgle pueda crear y, finalmente, resistir a la locura destructora de la realidad de un Señor de la Transformación al servicio de Tzeentch. Dichas pruebas pueden tomar un millar de formas diferentes, y nunca se parecen entre sí. Muchas de ellas acaban con la completa destrucción del alma del intruso, pero unas pocas almas han conseguido superarlas recibiendo permiso para adentrarse en el Vórtice Inferior… o para salir de él. Existe una forma de salir del Vórtice Inferior, y de hecho del Vórtice Aullante, que permite recorrer los diversos mundos engullidos por la Tormenta Disforme. Dicha forma toma la forma de una luna, conocida en el Vórtice Aullante como las Puertas del Momento. Dicha luna tiene la particularidad de que cada cierto tiempo “salta” a través de la Disformidad apareciendo sobre uno de los planetas del Vórtice, aunque a veces las caprichosas mareas del destino la han hecho emerger en territorio imperial, ya que hay reseñas a esta luna en el Sector Calixis, en la Extensión de Koronus e incluso en lugares tan lejanos como la Cuenca de Jericho, al otro lado de la Galaxia, en el Segmentum Ultima. Esta luna está infestada de seres mutantes y demonios, así como por una extraña y misteriosa entidad conocida como el Monje Rojo. En este punto puede que se plantee la pregunta de cual es la importancia de las Puertas del Momento. La respuesta es la siguiente: Si alguien consigue atravesar la Puerta del Destino acabará llegando a un mundo situado en el Anillo Interior, el planeta Aphexis. Este es un mundo deprimente de llanuras grises y medio muertas. Sus cielos no conocen ni el día ni la noche, y la estrella en torno al que orbita nunca llega a elevarse verdaderamente por encima del horizonte, sin importan donde esté situado el observador. Aphexis está habitado por una población bastante numerosa, cuyos integrantes son tan grises en cada aspecto de sus vidas como el planeta en el que habitan. El pueblo de Aphexis, desprovisto aparentemente de carácter individual, vive medias vidas, desplazándose arrastrando los pies por las cenicientas llanuras de su planeta y apenas interactuando los unos con los otros en absoluto. Muchos señores guerreros del Caos han impuesto su voluntad sobre el deprimente Aphexis, aunque pocas veces han encontrado el esfuerzo digno de valor. En muchos casos, los habitantes han sido acordonados y esclavizados, obligados a trabajar o luchar en nombre de sus nuevos e indiferentes señores. Se diría que la gente de Aphexis acepta estos giros del destino sin hacer comentarios, aunque le dan tan poco valor a sus vidas individuales que pronto suelen atraer sobre sí mismos las iras de sus supervisores. Aquellos que han esclavizado a los Aphexisianos han recurrido en condiciones a flagelar a miles de individuos hasta la muerte como un ejemplo para forzar a los demás a trabajar con más intensidad, aunque por lo general esos métodos no suelen conseguir mucho éxito. La cuestión es que muchos de estos señores guerreros acaban por aburrirse de este mundo, y esperan la aparición sobre los cielos del planeta del único “navío” capaz de recorrer el Vórtice Aullante en completa libertad, aunque atado a las corrientes del destino, es decir, la luna conocida como las Puertas del Momento. Establezcamos ahora los paralelismos con la leyenda de Yggdrasil. Como ya hemos dicho, tras el periplo por el Gjöll para alcanzar la ramificación del Hvergelmir hay que remontar este hasta su lugar de nacimiento en Nilfheim, pasando por las tenebrosas tierras de Helheim hasta llegar a la raíz de Yggdrasil. Al emparejar dicho mito con la geografía del Vórtice Aullante hallamos que Nilfheim sería la Tumba Ardiente, Helheim sería Aphexis y el final del remonte, hasta la fuente de Hvergelmir y la raíz de Yggdrasil, sería las Puertas del Momento. Y en cierto modo podría decirse que los desafíos que cualquiera tendría que atravesar para llegar a este punto (La criatura de la Tumba Ardiente, los Cuatro Guardianes de la Puerta del Destino y los señores de la guerra de Aphexis) podrían constituir fácilmente, en conjunto, a Niddhogr. Tercera fase: La raíz de Yggdrasil Si un viajero es capaz de sobreponerse a todas las dificultades que se ha encontrado hasta entonces, y sobrevive lo suficiente en las Puertas del Momento, acabará por arribar a un mundo situado casi fuera del Vórtice Aullante mismo, un planeta sin vida y yermo que no tendría ninguna importancia de no ser por una estructura que se alza sobre una de las llanuras que flanquean su ecuador. Esta estructura está construída en la ladera de un enorme pico montañoso compuesto por una roca que no pertenece a este mundo. La estructura, que recibe el nombre del Portal Prohibido, está construída con un curioso material, similar a alguna clase de pseudohueso plástico y psicorreactivo. Corren incontables leyendas acerca de esta estructura, desde que se trata de los restos de la tumba de un poderoso Príncipe Demonio que traicionó a su deidad patrona, hasta que el planeta es la fusión de otros muchos destruidos con el nacimiento del Vórtice Aullante. Todas estas leyendas hablan de enormes riquezas que pueden hallarse una vez traspuesto el portal… pero nadie habla de aquellos que lo defienden, y ningún servidor de los Poderes Ruinosos ha logrado atravesar el pórtico. Una estructura hecha de un material viviente, que cambia con los pensamientos… Cualquiera podría identificarlo con hueso espectral. Y si aquellos que se han enfrentado a los defensores del Portal Prohibido hubieran sobrevivido, se habría descubierto que los defensores de esta construcción no son otros que los Arlequines Eldar. Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la raíz de Yggdrasil. Analicemos pausadamente esta afirmación. Yggdrasil, como buen árbol, está hecho desde sus ramas hasta sus raíces de madera, un material vivo, y como toda madera esta es lo bastante resistente como para construir con ella, o moldearla con tiempo y paciencia para adquirir una forma concreta. A grosso modo podría decirse que la madera de Yggdrasil es en realidad hueso espectral. Asimismo, Yggdrasil interconecta los nueve reinos infernales, mortales y celestiales, y es desde allí desde donde parte el Bjfrost, el puente del Arco Iris vigilado por Heimdall y que es otro nexo principal entre los 9 reinos (Aunque principalmente enlace Asgard con Midgard, pero bueno…). Asimismo, en la mitología nórdica tenemos a la ardilla Ratatoskr, un ser travieso y bromista que crea conflictos con sus añagazas, y que viaja por todo Yggdrasil, esto es, viaja por las sendas de hueso espectral. Si Yggdrasil, junto a Bjfrost, equivale a la Telaraña que recorren habitualmente los Arlequines, eso convertiría a este colectivo en la ardilla Ratatoskr (Quizá pueda pensarse que es un papel un tanto ridículo, pero es el que les ha tocado, y es un papel importante). Si Russ conoce a los Arlequines (Y sabemos que es así por una cita del Libro de Admoniciones para las Legiones Astartes), tendría que armarse de paciencia y lograr lo que es casi imposible: convencer a los Arlequines de la rectitud de su propósito, arreglárselas para que le dieran permiso para recorrer la Telaraña y, sobre todo, organizárselas para que le guiaran. Cuarta Fase: El saber no ocupa lugar en el Mímisbrunnr A partir de este punto todo lo que se pueda plasmar es una absoluta teoría, ya que desde la Telaraña se puede acceder prácticamente a toda la Galaxia a la que hubieran tenido en el pasado acceso los Eldar, desde los Mundos Ancestrales a los Mundos Vírgenes, pasando por el Ojo del Terror, los Mundos Astronave, la propia Commorragh y todo mundo en el que los Eldar hubieran puesto pie desde el 8000A.C. ¿A dónde habría podido ir Russ? Recapitulemos: Lo que Russ busca es un remedio milagroso que permita sanar al Emperador, en concreto un fruto de Yggdrasil. ¿Dónde podría encontrarse dicho fruto? Y ¿Sabría Russ que aspecto tendría tal fruto? Podría pensarse que tendría que buscar algún lugar en el que poder adquirir tal conocimiento. Y resulta que en Yggdrasil hay dos de esos lugares: El pozo de Mimir (El Mímisbrunnr) y los dominios celestiales de Vethrfolnir, en la cima de Yggdrasil. Teniendo en cuenta la mitología nórdica de nuevo, el dios supremo de dicho panteón, Odín, obtuvo la sabiduría en el primer lugar, por lo que sería posible intuir que ese sería el siguiente destino del Primarca de los Lobos. Como ya hemos indicado anteriormente, el Mímisbrunnr sería una metáfora para la Biblioteca Negra, lugar que contiene todo el conocimiento tanto bendito como maldito, y que se encuentra en una de las encrucijadas de la Telaraña. Podría ser plausible que la solución al enigma que atenazaba a Leman, qué buscar y donde, pasara por buscar dicha información. Claro está, una vez Russ adquiriera tal conocimiento sería necesario llegar hasta allí (Donde quiera que fuera “allí”), para lo que quizá requiriera de nuevo de la ayuda de los Arlequines (O del propio Heimdall, es decir, Cegorach … pero eso sería complicado. ¿Os imagináis a Russ acogotando a un dios? Hum, espera… No lo digamos muy alto que igual lo escucha, le gusta la idea y se pone a ello…). Quinta Fase: El fruto de Yggdrasil Bien, tenemos a un Primarca de los Lobos con la misión autoimpuesta de encontrar el remedio a los males del Emperador, que ha atravesado casi el infierno (y lo que le queda) para conseguir llegar a un lugar en el que no solo está la senda a recorrer que le llevará hasta dicho remedio, sino también el repositorio de información en el que averiguar qué buscar y donde hacerlo. Ahora se impone la pregunta ¿y a donde iría Russ? Ateniéndonos a la mitología nórdica y escandinava, el Primarca tendría tres posibles destinos: * Asgard, la tierra de los Dioses (Que no sabemos a quién podría representar en WH40K, aunque podrían ser los Ancestrales). * Elfheim (Los Mundos Ancestrales y Vírgenes de los Eldar, situados en el Ojo del Terror. * Vanaheim, las tierras de los dioses de la fertilidad (O sea, el reino de o bien los Ancestrales o bien el Panteón Eldar). Sin embargo, hay un cuarto destino posible: Urdarbrunnr, el lugar en el que las nornas regían el destino. De las tres nornas, Urd (Identificada anteriormente como Lileath), Verdadndi (Isha, según el esquema) y Skuld (Morai-Heg), solo la segunda, que encima es la deidad de la curación y la fertilidad Eldar, sigue con vida tras la Caída … y encima es prisionera de Nurgle. No obstante, el que esté aprisionada no significa que no pueda ayudar, como ha hecho de cuando en cuando cuando su carcelero, el propio Nurgle, se ha distraído deleitado por las plagas desencadenadas contra los mortales. En cuanto a lo de ir Asgard… Imagino que a Russ le gustaría, pero difícil sería. Aparte, los Ancestrales no se han preocupado nunca por la Humanidad, y el nivel de poder de estos en caso de enfrentamiento sería excesivo, incluso para el Rey Lobo. Si nos paramos a pensarlo atentamente, Vanaheim tampoco es un destino válido, ya que si eran los dominios de los dioses del Panteón Eldar en éste momento no están disponibles (Cegorach está en la Telaraña, Isha está prisionera de Nurgle, Ynnead todavía no existe como tal, y Khaine… bueno, Khaine es Khaine). Pero siempre y cuando no tuviera que preguntarle a nadie… Suponiendo que el Primarca de los Lobos obtuviera el conocimiento de lo que tenía que buscar y como utilizarlo, y suponiendo que el remedio no pasara por Isha, los Ancestrales o por emplear poderes psíquicos (algo que sabemos que Russ no tiene y encima desprecia), hay dos posibles opciones: Recorrer los Mundos Ancestrales y Vírgenes de Elfheim (O sea, derechito al Ojo del Terror) o bien las tierras de Vanaheim. En cualquiera de los dos casos, iría directamente en busca del artefacto que le ayudara a sanar al Emperador (Ya que, tras visitar la Biblioteca Negra, sabría qué y donde buscarlo, o sea, que iría a tiro hecho). Dado que en el primer caso no se dispone de una cartografía estelar precisa de lo que acecha en el Ojo del Terror, ni se dispone de una ubicación precisa de Vanaheim (Aunque si el Panteón Eldar habitaba allí lo más seguro es que se encuentre en el mismo sitio, o sea, el Ojo del Terror), lo que ocurriera en el proceso de hallar el remedio queda a la imaginación de los lectores. Sexta Fase: Bjfrost y más allá De acuerdo, tenemos a un Primarca de los Lobos que, tras pasarlas canutas a lo largo de tantos milenios (Quizá siglos desde su punto de vista… La Disformidad, ya se sabe) que hasta Tzeentch perdería la cuenta, dar tantas vueltas que hasta a Nurgle le entrarían nauseas, partir más cráneos que los que tiene Khorne en su trono, y quién sabe si entrar a fondo en los reinos de algunos de los Dioses del Caos, por fin (esperemos) se alza con la victoria y consigue el remedio para los males del Emperador. Muy bien, ¿ahora como vuelve a casa? Una respuesta sencilla sería desandar todo el camino… pero si proponemos esa opción Russ nos daría de tortas hasta que se le cayeran los puños de leche. Otra opción pasaría, ya que lo más seguro es que el destino final acabara pasando por el Ojo del Terror, por salir de allí del modo clásico, o sea, con una nave… pero conseguir una nave del Imperio dentro del Ojo del Terror sería complicado. Claro que… de perdidos al río… si hemos viajado por Yggdrasil y el Bjfrost para conseguir el fruto del Árbol de la Vida, ¿por qué no usar el mismo Bjfrost para regresar? Es decir, pillarlo recto hasta Midgard LITERALMENTE. Porque ¿no habrá una salida de la Telaraña en Midgardia? Pensemos. Existió antes de la Guerra en el Cielo un C’tan con bastante mala leche llamado Nyadra'zatha el Ardiente, de quien se decía que conocía la forma de aprovecharse de la Telaraña utilizando Puertas Dolmen. Y resulta que el tal Nyadra'zatha fue destruido en el planeta Midgardia, que está en el propio Sistema Fenris. Si acaso el rasgón de sus portales no hubiera sido sellado aún, o si los Eldar no hubieran acabado con dicha entrada, ¿no sería una posibilidad para el retorno del Primarca de los Lobos? Imagino que habrá mucha gente que dirá que no, y tienen razón, ya que no es sino un tiro al aire pero, ¿y si fuera posible? Y aunque no fuera posible regresar a través del camino de Midgardia hay otros muchos mundos con puertas a la Telaraña, algunos de ellos incluso dentro del territorio del Imperio. ¡Posible identificación! ¿El Monje Rojo y Russ, la misma persona? Hay una posibilidad plausible: Que Russ no haya llegado aún a su destino porque su transporte no sea muy fiable que digamos. Y por transporte nos referimos a la luna conocida como las Puertas del Momento. Como ya se ha indicado anteriormente, existe en dicha luna un ser misterioso que recibe el nombre de Monje Rojo, una criatura de las que los tribales Helwyr, los habitantes del lugar, hablan en susurros y leyendas de terror. Se dice que solo se le ve cuando los cielos se llenan de extrañas contelaciones, y cuando lo hace camina con zancadas decididas y poderosas. No porta ninguna clase de símbolo o blasón, excepto un reloj de arena dorado bordado a sus ropajes escarlata. Además parece poseer la facultad de hacer que los animales se agrupen en manadas a su alrededor, por mucho que se opongan a ello. Los Helwyr hablan de manadas de terroríficos Dragones Escamosos huyendo ante su presencia, y de las titánicas batallas entre el Monje y las enormes Sierpes de Escarcha que habitan en los Páramos Helados. A medida que pasan los años, cada tribu añade nuevos ejemplos del poder del Monje Rojo a la leyenda que le rodea, pero todas las historias acaban con la misma advertencia: "Huye de él". Francamente, manadas de animales salvajes que se agrupan a su alrededor, luchas a muerte con gigantescas Sierpes de Escarcha... Eso es muy de Russ, ¿no? Y el hecho de que aparezca cuando constelaciones extrañas para los habitantes del Vórtice Aullante atraviesan los cielos. ¿Se referirán a las estrellas de los mundos del imperio? No olvidemos que el planetoide ha llevado a cabo algunos saltos fuera de esta Tormenta Disforme. El misterio continúa.... o quiza no. Conclusión Todo lo anteriormente descrito es un intento de solucionar un enigma que ha traído de cabeza a muchos aficionados a WH40K en general y a los Lobos Espaciales en particular. Habrá gente que dirá que en realidad esta teoría no aclara nada, y que es tan válida como cualquier otra que haya podido surgir a lo largo de todos estos años. Y en parte tendrán razón. Pero todo lo anteriormente plasmado incorpora algo que no se había hecho hasta ahora: la ruta que Russ debería seguir para encontrar el remedio para el Emperador. No una abstracta ubicación en el espacio (El Ojo del Terror), sino un mapa de carreteras con sus caminos y puntos importantes que, encima, ensamblan la mitología fenrisiana hasta donde se tiene constancia con el Universo de WH40K en lo que a ubicaciones y especies se refiere. No estamos hablando de buscar uno de entre millones y millones de mundos. Hablamos de centrar la búsqueda en tan solo catorce mundos de un Sector concreto de la la Galaxia. Y podríamos reducirla aún más, hasta abarcar solo tres mundos, a saber Aphexis, las Puertas del Momento y el Portal Prohibido, ya que hay que esperar que el segundo de ellos arribe al primero para llegar al tecero, y en todo el tiempo transcurrido es fácil que ya haya dejado los demás atrás) y si es que Russ sigue vivo aún y no ha ido más allá del Portal Prohibido (Ya que entonces estará en la Telaraña, o en la Biblioteca Negra, o en el lugar en el que se encuentra el fruto de Yggdrasil, o ya de regreso al Imperio … ya, vale, o igual ha muerto, pero no pinchemos el globito de la esperanza, corcho). En resumen, si sigue vivo o está esperando en Aphexis, o está en las Puertas del Momento esperando llegar a su destino (En cuyo caso las papeleteas estarían con que fuera el Monje Rojo), o ya ha llegado al Portal Prohibido y se ha adentrado en la Telaraña. Fuentes *Black Crusade: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). *Black Crusade: The Tome of Fate (Juego de Rol). *Black Crusade: The Tome of Blood (Juego de Rol). *Black Crusade: The Tomo of Excess (Juego de Rol). *Black Crusade: The Tome of Decay (Juego de Rol). *Deathwatch: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). *Deathwatch: First Founding (Juego de Rol). *Rogue Trader: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). *Rogue Trader: Edge of the Abyss (Juego de Rol). *Rogue Trader: The Navis Primer (Juego de Rol). *Codex: Lobos Espaciales (Ediciones 2ª a 5ª). *Codex: Marines Espaciales (6ª Edición). *Codex: Necrones (5ª Edición). *Champions of Fenris - A Codex: Space Wolves Supplement (Libro de Trasfondo). *''Visiones de la Herejía''. *Index Astartes II. *White Dwarf 231, 244 y 258 (Edición estadounidense) *White Dwarf 247, 259 y 283 (Edición australiana). *"Los Mil Hijos", por Graham McNeill. *"Prospero en Llamas", por Dan Abnett. *"El Asedio de Deliverance", por Gav Thorpe. *"La Batalla del Colmillo", por Chris Wraith. *"Vengeful Spirit", por Graham McNeill. *"Betrayer", por Aaron Dembski-Bowden. *"Know No Fear", por Dan Abnett. *"Lobo Espacial", por William King. *"La Garra de Ragnar", por William King. *"Cazador Gris", por William King. *"Cuchillo de Lobo", por William King *"Los Hijos de Fenris", por Lee Lightner. *"Honor de Lobo", por Lee Lightner. *"Breve Historia de los Vikingos", por Manuel Velasco. *"Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Belief", por John Lindow. *"Los vikingos, cultura y mitología", por John Grant. *"The Prose Edda", por Jesse Byock. *"The Poetic Edda", por Carolyne Larrington. *"Historia del rey Arturo y de los nobles y errantes caballeros de la Tabla Redonda : análisis de un mito literario", por Carlos García Cual. *"King Arthur: The True Story", por Graham Phillips y Martin Keatman. *"Perceval, el Cuento del Grial", por Chrétien de Troyes. *"Parzival", por Wolfram von Eschenbach. *"La muerte de Arturo", por Thomas Malory. Categoría:Material No Oficial